<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【AU】后有朝暮 by eavywh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875976">【AU】后有朝暮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh'>eavywh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>offgun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【AU】后有朝暮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❗️️️ABO设定，约等于PWP</p><p>❗️️️生子预警</p><p>❗️️️孕期play预警</p><p>❗️️️作者没有心预警</p><p>＊中途晕车的用户请及时实用瞬移技能跳过段落，祝旅途平安。</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>正文</p><p> </p><p>有的人活了三十年，还看不清自己是什么东西。</p><p>Off认出表弟的车，和他敏锐观察力无关，实在是整个纽彻斯特都难以找到比SB222更一言难尽的车牌。</p><p>他抬头再次确认，没错，这里是商业区最有名的omega俱乐部门口。连off都耳闻，这里头只有男公关，个个魅力无边，就算只陪酒陪餐，也挡不住前仆后继的金主，还有各种暧昧的话题，源源不断的在坊间传播。</p><p>可是他表弟krist，明明也是omega。</p><p>Off沉下脸，不在乎自己身上还没换下的警长制服，抬脚往里走。</p><p>店里头灯光亮堂，大中午只有零星散客。他一路畅通的往里走，并没有任何莺莺燕燕围上来。</p><p>偶尔经过两桌客人，也只多收获几个眼神。他找到了一面花名墙，幸好，上面没有krist的照片。</p><p>看来表弟虽然胡闹，也没干出那会被off在家族内通报批评的勾当。</p><p>其他男公关也全是店内背景的正面照，名讳正常得不得了，什么小樱桃、小百合之类的艺名，一个都看不见。</p><p>Off又在店里转了一圈。</p><p>这里连装修风格都不像个俱乐部，倒是和一些花艺咖啡馆的样子差不多…</p><p>看来店老板是打定了主意要立牌坊。</p><p>Off心里是不屑的。</p><p>年轻的时候为了任务，他混过三郡里最阴暗下流的地方，看过太多乱七八糟的阉脏事情，所以他知道，像这样越是能摊在阳光下的皮肉生意，背后那只手，势力越难以估量。</p><p>小表弟亦步亦趋的跟着一个穿修身燕尾服的男人出现了，脸上的表情是他从没见过的狗腿。</p><p>有点恶心。</p><p>他转身就走。已经看到他的krist愣了两秒，灰溜溜的跟在他身后离开了。</p><p> </p><p>“Singto是店里的总管。”</p><p>Krist老实交代道：“他是Alpha，有人说他是这家店的老板。根据我这么久的观察，他们店员都挺怕他的，是有这个可能…”</p><p>Off冷笑：“不听话就挨操，能不怕？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“哥，你一个人民公仆思想能不能纯洁一点？”</p><p>“追男公关店总管的omega没有资格跟我谈纯洁。”</p><p>“不是你想的那样。”krist晓之以理：“这家店做的是正经的赔客生意，你看我，可爱美貌兼并的一朵娇花，去那儿几十次了，结果咧，除了偶尔得到餐后赠送的甜点，他就没多碰过我一个手指头！”</p><p>听听，正经的赔客，世界上有这种词？</p><p>“你再多吃几顿甜点，看上哪找比你脸盘子更大的娇花。”</p><p> </p><p>Off很快就把这件小事忘了。</p><p>弟弟长大了，要花自己的钱买自己的人生教训，他懒得管。</p><p>何况他是off亲手教出来的散打青鹰，真动手起来，应该可以撑到喊救兵。</p><p>再两个月，off真正踏入三十一岁大关，过去这年，能他上心的事越来越少。</p><p>早年他立过几个大功，受了伤。狙击枪是端不稳了，右边的听力也聋了大半。局子里头挂了个职，后辈们对他很尊敬，不是什么重要的事不会烦他。</p><p>总得来说，offjumpol很闲。</p><p>他这两天做的最正经的工作就是跟着督察长下基层。</p><p>警局里虽然Alpha一抓一大把，像他这样好皮相的，没有几个。</p><p>往会场那儿一站可以洗脑民众，国民警长都这么玉树临风。</p><p>凑来他这儿填写民意调查的人越来越多。</p><p>好几个大着胆子的omega直接跑来给off塞写着手机号码的纸条。</p><p>Off温柔的笑，体贴的提醒他们要记得领宣传资料，然后再说一句谢谢。</p><p>体面，周到，落落大方。</p><p>他很欣赏年轻人勇敢尽兴的爱意，不惧失败，不问前程。</p><p>不像他，成熟稳重的爱情让他硬不起来，见色起意的打炮床伴，却连名字都懒得记。</p><p>左右是没意思的日子，只不过把自己照顾得很好。</p><p> </p><p>临近收工的时候，身边同事接到个电话，说附近有家店遭人闹事，似乎挺严重，托他们离得近的去看看。</p><p>Off从对话中捕捉到个耳熟的名字。</p><p>他跟着同事一道，再次踏入那个不像俱乐部的俱乐部。</p><p>他们被一个等在门口的服务生领进去。里面还有人在大声咒骂，伴随玻璃器皿落地的响声。</p><p>等看清场面，不由惊叹这他妈是砸了多少。</p><p>闹事的Alpha见到他们，从侮辱性的词语换成吹牛逼的囔囔。</p><p>无非谁谁谁是他七舅姥爷，他又是谁谁谁的姑表娘舅。</p><p>搞得好像在场的人都愿意把那饮酒过量的破锣嗓音听进去。</p><p>地上到处是和酒液混在一起的玻璃渣。</p><p>玻璃渣中间瘫坐着的人把自己缩成一小团，一看就是没有人敢去扶，只是用手腕护着自己的头部，那里已经有殷红的血往下流淌。</p><p> </p><p>Singto一路把众人送出店门，再眼看着gun和闹事者一人上了一辆警车。</p><p>刚刚他当着那群警员的面给他做简单的包扎时，gun抖得让他快要相信，这个伤口是真的存在。</p><p>看他这做作的样子，来的那群警官里面，肯定有他的目标。</p><p>估计就是最帅的那个。</p><p>Singto在心里冷笑：他的这位老大，仗着自己长不高，平常就喜欢装学生打工仔混在店员里玩角色扮演游戏，这次直接玩到警局里去…</p><p>真是艺高人胆大。</p><p> </p><p>Gun很满足。</p><p>他不仅坐在了offjumpol的对面，身上还披着让他一见钟情的制服外套。</p><p>对，他觉得这件外套对他的吸引力，可能大于这位挺拔的Alpha警官本人。</p><p>上次off一个人进店里头闲晃时，他刚好在监视器后面数singto收上来的账本。</p><p>他一开始甚至怀疑，这过于好看的警服是铺子头订制来穿着玩情趣的那种…</p><p>结果等人靠近了镜头，gun看清了上面的警徽警衔，一个不少。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Off现在正在纠结。</p><p>面前的omega像一只受惊过度的小鹿，头发没有一处是干的，刘海有几缕紧紧贴在额头上，那里刚包好的纱布，已经有一些血点透出。</p><p>除了这一点红色，脸上一片惨白。</p><p>omega的白衬衫都被酒打湿了，贴在身上几乎等于透明。</p><p>off把自己的外套给了他。</p><p>这种有点歧义的动作本不该做，一个男公关，露点皮肉关他何事。</p><p>可能是面前的omega看上去真的太小了。</p><p>Off接过同事递过的资料，上面写着：gun atthaphan，男omega，20岁，国立大学二年级艺术系，已辍学。</p><p>还真的小，刚成年。</p><p>“你在那里工作？”off公事公办的开口。</p><p>“嗯…打工。”</p><p>声音软糯得不行，寻常娇滴滴的omega嗓子大多尖细，和他比起来，难免显得做作。</p><p>Off挑了挑眉：“他说是你先打他。”</p><p>gun控制着自己身体往下塌了一寸，又恰到好处的绷紧一些：“他…他掀我衣服，想…想伸进去摸我…”</p><p>“你还把他脚踢瘸了。”</p><p>“不是的。”gun眼里全是满凄苦的情绪：“他朝我扔酒瓶，后来又要抱我，我只是想躲，踩到地上的瓶子滑了一下…”</p><p>“我们会调监控核实。”off对一旁的记录员点点头，那人便丢下笔先离开。</p><p>Off慢慢的在对面的椅子上坐下：“你这个情况，就算调解了，接下来几天也要注意。别再和他接触，避免不必要的冲突。”</p><p>话语很温柔，小个子也很受用的点头道谢。</p><p>Off微微笑了一下：“伤了就让Singto给你放两天假，休息两天。”</p><p>什么玩意？</p><p>singto怎么可能认识他！</p><p>Gun在心里嗤笑，表面还是唯唯诺诺的样子：“请假没有工资。我…我在店里不陪客人，也可以打扫卫生。”</p><p>Off有一瞬间的冲动想问他到底缺多少钱。</p><p> </p><p>最后离开的时候，gun自己先走几步，再回头，急促又坚定的跑回目送他的off面前。</p><p>“弄脏了你的外套…”gun用两只手紧紧揪住自己的衬衫下摆：“我…我没有带钱，过两天再拿干洗费来给你。”</p><p>Gun身上的衣服虽干了一些，这样的灯光下，也还是有一些隐约的肉色。</p><p>“没事，不必介意。”</p><p>Off把话说得很冷静。</p><p>脑子里却不受控的弹出一些马赛克。</p><p>刚刚gun在他有意无意的引导下，确实说了很多他需要的讯息。</p><p>Singto是个很有话语权的总管，谁走谁留，工资多少，甚至店里接什么样的客人，都是他说了算。就算不是一把手，也差不离。</p><p>这家俱乐部是会员制，像这样闹一场的，以后肯定是不能再踏进店里。</p><p>Off疑问，他们能做到这样严格的行事，为何今天没有安保站出来阻止。</p><p>小个子咬紧了嘴唇，好像这样才能让眼泪留得不那么凶狠：“我…我不像店里的哥哥们，本来被点的时候就少，为店里赚的更少…客人又喝醉了，下手没轻没重，他们不会为了我…”</p><p>可怜的模样任谁见了都会泛起一股怜惜之情。</p><p>除了offjumpol。</p><p>他在想他上过的所有情人，还真没有这样顶着男公关头衔，却又青涩得像高高枝头上怎么摇晃都掉不下来的小苹果，浑然天成的反差萌。</p><p>他跟自己打了个赌：这要真是个乖的，他就奖励自己一场畅快淋漓的性事。</p><p> </p><p>Off等了一个星期，都没有等到小个子来送干洗费。</p><p>他只好自个儿又踏进那家店里。</p><p>这次他终于想起来回家换上普通白衬衫牛仔裤，打算做一个普通的客人。</p><p>可花名墙上并没有gun的名字。</p><p>Singto闻讯而来，彬彬有礼的解释：“gun是工读生，没有特殊要求，不会让他陪客人。”</p><p>“那如果我想找他，得怎么个特殊法？”</p><p>“Sir真会说笑。”singto不卑不亢的一抬手，引他往楼上走：“您本人能来，就已经够特殊了。”</p><p>二楼原来还有大小不一的包厢，都取着好听的名字。</p><p>他被带到最里头的那一间。</p><p>Gun进来的时候，满脸已经是羞赧的粉色。</p><p>“对不起。”他站在off坐的长沙发另一头就不再靠近：“上次那件事，我被总管扣了不少钱…能不能…过一阵再…”</p><p>“我看起来像来讨债的？”</p><p>Off起身到人面前，低头问他：“你的伤怎么样了？”</p><p> </p><p>Off警长第一次点男公关，说了些不必要但温柔和煦的话就走了。</p><p>还留了一笔可观的小费。</p><p>Gun送他到楼下的时候轻轻拉了一下他的袖子：“你…你还会来吗？”</p><p>“会的。”off露出自己最擅长的笑容：“来了还找你。”</p><p> </p><p>之后off每周会来吃一顿饭，喝两杯酒。</p><p>从没有人要求他办什么会员填什么个人信息，次次靠刷脸。</p><p>这家店确实有他独到之处，off很满意。</p><p>满意到和krist在大堂偶遇两次，都只是心照不宣的笑。</p><p>终于有一天，小个子在他离开前小心翼翼的询问，下次要不要去其他地方喝杯咖啡。</p><p>“没有下次。”</p><p>本来就紧张的人脸儿立刻刷白，睫毛抖几下，还没落泪看起来就委屈得不行。</p><p>Off欣赏了一阵，才伸出手轻轻捏了捏他的耳朵：“今天我就有空。”</p><p> </p><p>Gun带他到了这家店后的公寓楼。</p><p>这栋楼一共19层，他们到达了18楼，踏出电梯外off只看见一个大门。</p><p>Gun拿钥匙开了门，里头居然是一整层打通的一个好几个房的套间。</p><p>商业区的楼里的一层，抵郊区三套房子。</p><p>“你住这儿？”</p><p>Off打量着大厅里的红木沙发，上头连泡茶的用具都不是寻常人家看得到的。</p><p>gun蹲下去开鞋柜给他递拖鞋：“嗯，这是店里的地方，总管和人谈生意会来，哥哥们培训和玩耍也来。我现在借住在这里，晚上替总管看门。”</p><p>他指着的地方又是最角落的房间。</p><p>很小，小到除了一张床，只留下比手臂长一点的过道。</p><p>暖黄的灯光照着床上小鸭子图案的毛毯，还有gun又害羞起来的脸蛋：“不好意思，连张椅子都没有…不然我们到客厅坐…”</p><p>他的话尾消失在off欺身上来的亲吻里。</p><p>Gun不知所措的僵着，等到off放出他身上的信息素，两手才攀上他的肩膀。</p><p>“不喜欢？”</p><p>“…没…”</p><p>“那为什么我还闻不到你的味道？”</p><p>“我…我没有信息素。”gun早就准备好说辞：“虽然我是omega，可是…我信息素很淡…没有人闻得出来。”</p><p>“真的。”他露出急得要掉泪的样子：“你咬咬我的腺体，我真的是omega。”</p><p>屋子里的白茶香气又浓一些，off安抚似的亲他的眼角：“我没有不信。”</p><p>“怎么能随便让人咬腺体。”</p><p>但是可以随便让道貌岸然的警官干一回。</p><p> </p><p>Off从没上过这么柔软又敏感的omega。</p><p>即使他前戏草草，没一会就安耐不住把自己的下体全部捅进去，gun也只是叫出好听的音调，嘴里喊着疼，下面却不停吸着他，骚的不得了。</p><p>Off反应过来的一瞬间就将人四肢都压制得动弹不能，逼问他：“你以前陪客人上过床？”</p><p>Gun慌得直摇头：“没有的。”</p><p>确实没有，哪个客人请得动他。</p><p>以前的床伴都知道他是谁，再怎么强大的Alpha也会露出一丝不敢放肆的小心翼翼，没劲。</p><p>哪像现在在他身上的人，完全暴露侵略性，让他兴奋得发抖。</p><p>off又狠狠的捅了他一下：“这是没有样子？！”</p><p>“真的没有。”gun知道这次不哭不行：“我…我交过男朋友…可是已经是很久以前的事了…”</p><p>他妈的，这位警长大人看来也是阅人无数，不然怎么不能认为他是一个上天恩赐的礼物…</p><p>“很久？”off修长的手指划过gun脖子的一侧，那是大动脉的位置，让人心底没来由的虚。</p><p>真是考验演技。</p><p>“我…我有时候自己想…”gun哭得毫无形象可言，一副再怎么都不愿说下半句话的样子。</p><p>Off怎么可能放过他。</p><p>胸前的凸起被人拽在指间拉扯，即使gun痛得直扭身体，也避不开off的动作。</p><p>off沉浸在逼供中，专注的把手里的小红豆掐到面目全非：“说下去，你自己想什么？”</p><p>“想…想要…”</p><p>“然后呢？”</p><p>“会用东西玩…啊！”</p><p>Off突然不留余力的捣弄起来，暴涨的信息素充斥着狭小的房间。gun的鼻翼再怎么煽动，也没有新鲜纯净的空气能挽救他濒临溺水的体验。</p><p>Gun爽得下面都翘到不行。</p><p>偏偏这时off把长长的呼气吐到他耳边，又用低音震动他的耳膜：“自己玩有这么开心？”</p><p>gun听见自己叫出从未有过的音调，甬道里全是灼热。身上那个人摩擦的频率和力度让他一会哽咽，一会又不成句子的求饶。</p><p>不得不说，offjumpol确实是个很会上床的Alpha。</p><p>他下身的那个玩意儿粗长都够可观，还特别的硬。连头部都能捻得gun后面阵阵发紧。</p><p>Off也爽得神智要飞天。</p><p>他完全忘记自己原本只是打算完个新鲜的。现在，只想把这omega操到怀上自己的孩子。</p><p>像极了青春期莽撞的爱情。</p><p>Gun两条小细腿悬在空中相当无助，off放任他埋头在他的肩胛骨，把气息喷在他锁骨上，然后让他下手更狠。</p><p>明天这个omega的腰间会有很多青紫的手指印，一个星期都别想消失彻底。</p><p>谁要是想染指他，会先看到off给他的烙印。</p><p>这时off才想起来，gun落在他手上的身体确实是没有半点瑕疵，白皙得不像话。</p><p>是最近没有情事的样子。</p><p>他心中一松，终于好脾气的去亲gun粉色湿润的眼尾，哄他：“别哭了，我得多心疼。”</p><p>Gun仰着脖颈递上自己的嘴唇，仿佛一个虔诚的仪式。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Off知道自己最近连脚步声都不一样了。</p><p>偶尔有朋友调侃他看着又年轻了几岁，他笑着应了，非常理直气壮。</p><p>虽然他并没有经常去找那个omega。</p><p>一场酣畅淋漓的性事，能回味几天。</p><p>除了第一次，他后来都把gun带回自己家操。每次都特意准备了些玩意儿，gun在他的调教下越来越娇气，配上那副敏感得不得了的身体，有时一整周都不见他，一旦落在怀抱里，就又软又湿…堪称完美。</p><p>off不声不响的去他们店里探过几次，gun没有再陪过任何客人。</p><p>他让krist辗转问起，singto说他现在只在后厨帮忙，不会到前面来了。</p><p>隔天他就看到gun手上有浅浅的刀伤，好几道口子，都是刚愈合的样子。</p><p>Off心疼得不行，又不好说什么，只是这一回的床上格外温柔了些。</p><p> </p><p>店里的厨房后门连着一间屋子，此刻gun正在里头翘着二郎腿吃葡萄。</p><p>一旁的Singto没了大总管的姿态，叉着个腰像小流氓一样发脾气：“苦肉计是你自己想的，在床上没被干爽不怪自个？找茬扣我工资做什么，难道还想拿我的jb补偿你？！”</p><p>Gun拿小腿踢他：“滚滚滚，你现在一个月光这家店的抽成就花不完，才扣你两百就说这些…嫖你的买卖那么便宜的吗？”</p><p>“呵，你天天嫖警长，哪里看得起我。”</p><p>“胡说八道！我们是纯洁的ao关系！”</p><p>“哦？那你这个月从账上打点出去的那些钱，是用来买纯洁的？”</p><p>gun用力把手里剩下的葡萄全糊在singto身上：“不要你管！”</p><p> </p><p>这天晚上，凌晨才结束值班的off在警局对面的街道旁捡到了小情人。</p><p>冬夜的细雨里是侧骨的寒冷，他只穿了平日里的绒面卫衣，就这么瑟瑟发抖的缩成一团。</p><p>等off急急忙忙把人带回家里才发现，Gun现在的身体，连个热水澡都洗不了。</p><p>他的胸前到背后，全是细细的鞭痕，新鲜得刺眼。</p><p>off从前自己身上的伤大多比这要严重，可他还是气得发抖，一个完整的问句都说不全：“是谁…打…”</p><p>Gun漂亮的嘴唇只剩灰白：“我…我和你事被总管知道了。”</p><p>“他以前就说过，我不能带人去公寓里。更别说在那和人上床…是我的错。”</p><p>“我要是不让他打，就走不了…”</p><p>Gun先是瑟缩了一下，又好像鼓起很大的勇气：“我不想再回去了，他们迟早会让我再去陪客人…”</p><p>通红的眼睛又掉了豆豆：“就算我什么都不会，没有什么积蓄，我也不想…”</p><p>Off避开他的伤口把人瘦弱的身体揽在怀里，就算此刻他那么狼狈苍白，off闻到的，还是无法忽视的青春的味道。</p><p>谁的成长不会路过荆棘，没有焦虑，谁不是破碎着经过不堪的日子…</p><p>但现在off已经离这些很遥远了。他完全可以庇佑手里的少年，趁他还没有被染上其他更糟糕的颜色。</p><p>本来这个家不欢迎任何外来者，干他们这一行的多有这样的毛病。之前gun偶尔来过夜，已经是另眼相待。</p><p>不过现在他放弃思考。</p><p>“你住下来，先养好身体，其他的不用担心。”</p><p> </p><p>Tbc.</p><p>正文</p><p>隔天off陪着gun去拿回他在公寓里的东西时，singto正在客厅里慢悠悠的喝茶。</p><p>Gun朝人微微欠身，就跑去角落的房间里收东西。</p><p>其实并没有什么可收的。</p><p>他出来的时候，singto已经被off卸掉了右手。</p><p>Gun几乎是扑过去，却又好像害怕似的不敢乱动那条已经完全无力下垂着的手臂。</p><p>他转身抱住off：“总管以前…很照顾我的，这次也是我有错在先，我真的不怪他！”</p><p>Off在小个子的头顶上落下个亲吻，才抬起头斜了singto一眼：“别装了，我只是让它脱臼，以你的本事，自己还接不回去？”</p><p>Singto缓了一会，看见他那个心狠手辣的老板小鸟依人的窝在大警长怀里，用侧脸上的一只眼睛催促他。</p><p>也是够了。</p><p>他认命坐回沙发，找了个支点，一用力把手臂接了回去。</p><p> </p><p>老板离开的时候偷偷在背后张开了五个手指头。</p><p>这个补偿金的数额singto不满意，可是他也不敢去卸老板新玩物的手臂。</p><p>接下来gun的手势才叫一个晴天霹雳。</p><p>那是打算闭关，只通过手机遥控他做事的意思？</p><p>呵呵，别人的老板金屋藏娇，他的老板，什么乱七八糟的屋都敢钻！</p><p>Singto气得手一滑，打碎了两个茶盏。</p><p>得，五万补偿金立刻飞走一万。</p><p>真是个喜出望外的傍晚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Off每天下班不再凑同事的饭局，天天到点就往家里赶。</p><p>Gun不愿意让他养着，执意在汉堡店找了份工作。</p><p>有时晚上会带回一些炸鸡，虽然off不吃垃圾食品，但小个子就是要粘在他身边一起晚餐，然后用亮晶晶的油嘴亲得off满脸发光。</p><p>Gun越来越开朗，娇憨，明艳的小脸是off之前想象不到的光彩。</p><p>他现在闭着眼都能碰触到小家伙身上所有的机巧，他也懂得怎样的力度和姿势会让他软成一摊甜甜的果浆。</p><p>激烈的情事后，off会摩挲到他的掌心，摊开来落下一个亲吻。</p><p>但这样还远远不够。</p><p>Off有察觉，小情人从不越界他的任何私事。在闲聊的时候，也常露出小心的样子，一有不对就靠过来撒娇认错。</p><p>他开始向往哪天能把他宠到上房揭瓦。</p><p> </p><p>Gun怎么能不小心。</p><p>他偶尔半夜起来尿尿的时候，会凑的很近去看off熟睡的脸，细细描他每一个轮廓的弧度。</p><p>Off从前的事早就被他翻了个底朝天。这个男人的脊梁骨和鸡巴哪个更硬，他不敢想。</p><p>坦白自己的身份是不可能坦白的。</p><p>每次两个人把身体紧紧的缠在一起的时候，他多希望灵魂也可以共融。</p><p>可是总有离开的那天。</p><p>他太贪婪，一天一天往下拖日子。</p><p>偶尔睡得恍惚的时候，都会有种错觉，他原本就是一个孤弱无依的omega，上天可怜他，给他送来一个无比温暖的怀抱，余生都这么过。</p><p> </p><p>Off有天在接过gun剃的鱼肉时不经意的问了一句：“你有发情期吗？”</p><p>Gun停下了咀嚼。</p><p>“我…上周刚过。”他垂着眼坦白：“提前打了抑制剂。”</p><p>Off没有多说什么。</p><p>“如果不打抑制剂，你得陪我好几天，这样…这样太耽误你了。”</p><p>off平常干起来就没个节操，发情期要是一不小心被完全标记，他不就完了。</p><p>“还容易有宝宝…”gun声音更小了：“这样更不好。”</p><p>Off抽了纸巾把手上的汤汁擦去，才去捏了捏gun挺翘的鼻子：“你不就是个宝宝，哪里不好了？”</p><p>污七八糟的逻辑，gun只是装着害羞，拿脑袋拱他的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>没过几天的清晨，gun一睁眼就在自己的左手的无名指上，看到了一个指环。</p><p>简单的一个圈，不过整圈都镶了碎钻。</p><p>他去被窝里挖off的手，果然，无名指上也有一个戒指，只是更加简单，什么钻都没有。</p><p>头顶传来off刚睡醒的低哑嗓音：“宝宝，好看吗？”</p><p>gun没有掩饰自己的惊讶，呆呆的看着浅笑的人。</p><p>Off亲了他一口：“生日快乐。”</p><p>…生日？</p><p>哦…他的假身份是有一个日期，随便写的，他自己都忘了是哪几个数字。</p><p>今天是offjumpol的omega二十一岁的生日。</p><p>而不是gun atthaphan离27岁更近一天的普通日子。</p><p>Gun搂上off的脖子，给他了一个紧紧的拥抱，好久好久都不放开的那种。</p><p>他觉得自己这次流下的眼泪，前所未有的烫脸。</p><p>Off以为他高兴坏了，乐呵呵的顺着他的背安慰，说这么爱哭，以后当爸爸了可以和儿子比赛谁嚎得更大声。</p><p>然后他们在床上滚了一整天。</p><p> </p><p>隔天offjumpol下班打开自己家门的时候，马上发现有什么不对劲。</p><p>就算屋子里的陈设没有丝毫偏差，厨房里还有高汤的香味飘出来…</p><p>可就是有什么不一样了。</p><p>他最后在卧室枕头下找到一张只有两个字的字条：再见。</p><p>off请假在家等了三天，也没有等到他。</p><p> </p><p>楼里所有的监控都没有找到小个子出入的身影。</p><p>他就像是蒸发了一样。</p><p>Off穿回警服到俱乐部把singto叫上，去开他们公寓的门。</p><p>Singto非常客气的带他到其中一间办公室，再自觉打开电脑调入口处的监视录像出来，让off慢慢看。</p><p>转身又去找gun当初留下的员工档案，抄下几个他从前用过的住址和电话。</p><p>配合到off无言以对。</p><p>Singto还出言安慰他：“现在起码能知道他是自己离开的，并没有出事，也许过几天就想通回来找你了。小情侣哪有不闹别扭的…不要太担心。”</p><p>他的老板大人逼他要对警长说一句注意身体。</p><p>singto实在说不出口。</p><p> </p><p>Off一离开，singto就上19楼汇报情况。</p><p>“没人吸他的精气，身体哪能不好。”</p><p>Gun叹了口气，最后还是没有扣他的工钱。</p><p> </p><p>Off哪里是容易善罢甘休的人。</p><p>他把许久不见的krist叫到面前，刚好，singto和他陷入热恋，刚滚过床单，是最容易攻陷的时机。</p><p>Off又等了三个月。</p><p>他一闲下来就会试图去回想那几天的记忆，寻找不妥的蛛丝马迹。</p><p>可记起的全是快乐。</p><p>Gun很喜欢吃冬天的砂糖橘，他能判断一个橘子的哪一面日照更充足，挑出水分最多又最甜的那一瓣，往off嘴里塞。</p><p>Off笑他是个小骗子，同一个橘子的肉，哪有什么酸甜之分。</p><p>Gun气呼呼的鼓起脸颊，又举起一瓣说真的，这瓣最酸！酸得多了！</p><p>可他最后还是不舍得把酸橘子喂进off的嘴里。</p><p>所以off到现在都不知道，小情人说的话，到底是不是实话。</p><p> </p><p>春末的夜又是细雨不断。</p><p>电视里在播放一首温柔的情歌，只是歌词悲戚，像对世人的警讯。</p><p>off就在这个bgm里把gun留下的东西全都收到了一个柜子里。</p><p>他把戒指带走了。</p><p>Off在心里笑自己，爱情本来就无常，他却坚持他们到最后都是真心相待的模样。</p><p>只是可能有些苦衷，有些遗憾。</p><p>有时候午夜睁眼，他又会突然心软，希望走了的人是真的从头到尾把他当成一场安排好的邂逅，来时沉醉，走时洒脱。</p><p>不会像他这样，太过煎熬。</p><p> </p><p>krist终于传来的消息，gun的名字和一家交易所连在一起，从singto和别人的通话里漏出。</p><p>这家交易所在两百公里以外的城市。</p><p>曾经的搭档tay在这个城市仕途顺遂，一路加官进爵，现在在他们局几乎是说一不二的人物。</p><p>可他听说了off的目的地，都皱了眉头：“你掺和这事做什么？”</p><p>原来提到这交易所的名字，只要是第四音的读法，就是在说它夜晚的买卖，而不是白天里正常不过的金融中心。</p><p>“不管是omega，还是beta，有时甚至会有alpha，出价钱，谈几句，谈的拢就能买下来。”</p><p>所有城市都有阴暗的背面，也有黑的秩序和规矩。</p><p>还黑得五彩斑斓。</p><p>Tay把他安排得妥妥当当，独自在一个隔间里等楼下的拍卖师介绍每个明码标价的肉体。</p><p>一个晚上过去，他没有等来任何一个像gun的人。</p><p>off坐着久久不动，黑暗里卖家买家几乎都走光了。</p><p>他双手捂上自己的脸，第一次觉得空气吸入肺里还是窒息。</p><p>万一他来晚了怎么办。</p><p> </p><p>他没有晚。</p><p>交易所后门的台阶上，黑色西装缓缓而下的gun是他从没见过的，优雅从容，像个金贵的小公子。</p><p>等他看清跟在人身后的singto还有几个不认识的保镖，他才反应过来。</p><p>这个架势，怕是真的金贵的主才会有的。</p><p>哪里有需要他救赎的样子。</p><p>Off一瞬间想通很多。</p><p>那些日子里桌上有着家常名字的菜肴，是他从未尝过的好味道。</p><p>Omega明明瘦小，却能在他被浴室的水滑了脚时稳稳的扶上一把。</p><p>家里的被褥让他们折腾得不行，但等他上个班回来，又会散发着阳光和紫罗兰的香味。</p><p>他还感叹过gun打着工，还要操持家务过于辛苦，以前顾的钟点工还是得继续。</p><p>Gun说什么都不肯。</p><p> </p><p>他回过神来的时候，自己已经走到了小公子的面前。</p><p>Gun只是轻抬手，后面的人就没有上前阻拦off，只是好整以暇一旁待命。</p><p>Off看得出来，都是专业的。</p><p>除了singto，一副欲言又止的表情，最终也只是绷紧了嘴唇，移开了视线。</p><p>Off只问了一句话。</p><p>“你什么时候回家？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>再见的时候，gun穿着从前的白色睡衣，窝在off新换的沙发里玩手机。</p><p>警长制服都没来得及脱，off就把人压倒在皮坐垫的缝隙里，交换了一个谁都热情到燃起欲火的亲吻。</p><p>情到浓时off第一次伏下身，把他的下体含在嘴里。</p><p>之前off偶尔会含他一会，但认认真真口的次数绝无仅有，更不用说现在这样跪地的姿势。</p><p>是调情的撩拨，也是自下而上的臣服的态度。</p><p> </p><p>他们谁都没有再提那三个月的分离。</p><p>Off跟着gun回到18楼，这次角落的小房间已经没有任何意义。</p><p>他被带进另一间卧室，里面除了床，四周还挂着各种器具，有的off见过，有的没见过。不过现在他无论看到什么，都不会更惊讶了。</p><p>因为床前素色的地毯上还跪着三个男孩子，只穿了一条四角裤，双手被反绑在了背后。</p><p>Gun今天穿着一件简单的衬衣，只是扣子的质地和花纹都不同寻常。</p><p>他开口的声音依旧又软又轻：“他们是我店里最受欢迎的三个哥哥。”</p><p>他从旁边柜子里的抽屉里拿出了一根轻巧的皮鞭。</p><p>地上的人一人挨了一鞭，打在了不同部位上。</p><p>Gun的手法又稳又准，打完已经有人性器半翘，还有人眼里头浸了亮晶晶的水光，抬头给了off一个楚楚的眼神。</p><p>“你知道我多喜欢你。”</p><p>Gun慢慢的踱步往off那儿去：“我们店管得严，他们从不上客人的床，干净得很。”</p><p>“你喜欢哪一个？”他的语气和从前询问Off喜好的电影一样，娇憨中带着点讨好。</p><p>“我让他和我一起伺候你。”</p><p>有小手摸上off的腰间，一路往下，隔着裤子布料揉了一下off的裆部。</p><p>“还是…你都喜欢？”</p><p>那里还是软的。</p><p>Gun的下颚突然被off掐在手里。</p><p>地上跪着的人看到这一变故有一用力准备站起来的，被gun一个眼神制止了。</p><p>Off有些咬牙切齿：“他们没上过客人的床…那你的呢？你和他们玩过？”</p><p>Gun心里乐开了花。</p><p>他摆摆手，地上的人都默默站起来自己出去了。</p><p>等门关上了，他才去拍off还制着他的胳膊，娇嗔的哼哼：“醋劲那么大，不怕人笑话。”</p><p>Gun又去开另一个柜子，拿了点东西又回到off身边，雀跃的带他一路出去，上了19楼。</p><p>这才是他真正的家。</p><p>19层的格局并不复杂，但主卧还是得绕一个门廊才能看见。</p><p>Gun一进卧室就拿脚尖踢了踢off的小腿，让他脱衣服。</p><p>Off脱到只剩内裤的时候，gun也开始解自己的扣子，还拿眼神催促他把内裤也得脱了。</p><p>他爬上床背对了off一会，转过身来手已经被特制的皮套绑在一起，和刚才那三个人的一样，胸前还夹了两只银色的蝴蝶，小小的翅膀随着他的动作抖动得像要起飞。</p><p>Off看一眼几乎就硬了。</p><p>Gun对这个反应相当满意。</p><p>他背对off骑在他的小腹上，屁股晃得off眼花。</p><p> </p><p>Off开始频繁出入19楼，到后来，19楼甚至常备着他一套干净的警服。</p><p>Gun看着自己的衣柜笑得花枝乱颤。</p><p>没多久，他的发情期居然提前了。</p><p>夜半时是off先醒过来。</p><p>他这才闻到，他的小情人是一个蜜桃香的omega。</p><p>Gun在睡梦中咕哝着，身上已经有不正常的热潮。off往人身后一摸，覆盖私处的布料有一小块湿漉的触感。</p><p>他把人叫醒，看见一双迷蒙中的眼睛。</p><p>“宝宝，让我帮你…”</p><p>Off已经控制不住自己把人紧紧捞在怀里：“我绝对不会成结，真的。我带套。”</p><p>他低下头埋进gun的后颈深深的呼吸，又将自己的信息素放出来把人团团围住。</p><p>“让我进去，行不行？”</p><p>Gun晕沉沉的看他动作飞快的用嘴撕开一个包装纸，再一点一点套上自己已经硬起来的性器。</p><p>小蜜桃终于没有成功的把自己从这个怀抱拔出来。</p><p>他还主动去找off的手，然后十指紧紧的扣在一起。</p><p>发情期的性事确实不同凡响。</p><p>他们的信息素纠葛在一起，到后来根本分不清是谁的气味。</p><p>但世上若还有剩最后一丝温情的滋味，应该就是这样的香气。</p><p>Gun在off身下时一直就是软软的样子，不过这会身体有根坚硬又巨大的东西狠狠顶着他，顶到他觉得一碰自己柔软的肚皮都能摸到off的形状。</p><p>Off总是一边猛烈动作，一边又心疼他折腾的小情人。</p><p>像他那样薄薄的眼皮，撑不住多少眼泪的折磨，很容易就会红得像熟烂的花瓣。</p><p>虽然Gun不在乎，甚至是喜欢这样激烈的爱。</p><p>就算现在他们身份的差距较从前完全背道而驰，off依然被这样的omega迷得不行。</p><p>他的每一面都那么耀眼，每一个表情都像为了自己的心动量身定做…</p><p>过去的三十年好像白活了一样。</p><p>这样醉人的酒，早就渗入五内，泡得心脏都变了质。</p><p> </p><p>Gun很久都没有睡过这么好的觉了。</p><p>刚醒来的时候心里莫名的餍足，都忽略了自己荒唐的在床上滚了三天，只靠营养液过活。</p><p>Off一听见声响就来看他的情况。</p><p>发现他已清醒，立刻拿了盆来让他漱口，然后端来已被他热了又热的砂锅。</p><p>“先吃点东西。”</p><p>Alpha的声音里满是愧疚：“有一个套子破了…虽然我没有成结，一会垫了肚子，要不要再吃个药？”</p><p>Gun听了一歪头，看见床头柜上摆着一盒短效避孕药。</p><p>“我让singto早上买了送来的。以防你要用。”</p><p>Gun吞下一口汤，便奖励似的亲亲off的脸颊：他的alpha一直都那么了解他。</p><p> </p><p>接下来off粘人程度直逼502。</p><p>偏偏gun最近事务繁杂，他主要在邻市的投资有好几个产业都到了合同年限，只能来回奔波，有时到家已经三更半夜。</p><p>Off能陪他的时候几乎能抵得上一个超级管家，gun也不避讳，去哪儿都带着自己的alpha。</p><p>到饭点时手上有放不下的工作，off就会一口菜一口饭的把他喂到饱。</p><p>可即使这样，Gun还是毫无预兆的晕倒在自己店的大门口。</p><p>Off急得直冒汗，抱起人就要往医院奔，被Singto拦下</p><p>“他有专门的私人医生。你先抱他上楼，我去联系。”</p><p> </p><p>Gun醒来的时候愣了好一会才想起自己是怎么回事。</p><p>他挣扎着想坐起来，守在身边的off急忙过来搀扶，提醒他注意还在挂葡萄糖水的右手。</p><p>还没等他开口询问，off已经松开了他，膝盖狠狠的跪向地上。</p><p>突如其来的动作吓了gun一跳，抬头看见也在一旁等候的singto，此刻这个总管脸上的神色说不出的复杂。</p><p>“老板，你怀孕了。”</p><p>惊诧也只是一瞬间。</p><p>Gun立刻想起，短效口服避孕药的成功率是百分百。</p><p>突然提前的发情期，破碎的安全套，还有off亲手递上的药片…</p><p>多么简单的陷阱，却有效。</p><p>Gun冷笑：“发情期提前那天晚上，你是不是在我睡前喝的牛奶里放了东西？”</p><p>意料之中的点头。</p><p>打在Off脸上的巴掌没有留一点力气。</p><p>off毫不闪躲的迎下，耳朵里轰鸣不断的时候，也不敢移开视线，眼里全是绝望的哀求。</p><p>Gun打完巴掌自己本就艰难撑着的身体已经摇摇欲坠，他又不受控的开始喘，没一会眼前再次陷入一片黑暗。</p><p>门外待命的医生被急忙叫回来。</p><p>singto眼里的嫌恶简直不能再明显：“按照惯例，我现在应该打断你的腿然后锁到训诫室等他发落。”</p><p>“你打不过我。”</p><p>“难说。”</p><p>一只极其精巧的枪对准了警长的后背。</p><p>不过还没等off有什么反应，singto又继续道：“我卖你个面子。”</p><p>“你可以在这等着，等他自己最后的决定。”</p><p>“但从此以后Krist的前程，都与你无关。”</p><p>检查结束的医生告知他们gun可能是因为近来过于操劳，身体虚弱加上情绪波动。</p><p>现下已经注射了小剂量的镇定剂，等葡萄糖挂完再加一瓶蛋白营养液。</p><p> </p><p>Gun再次睁眼的时候，一眼看到off狼狈的脸：半边因为gun的巴掌又红又肿，其余地方又全是带着灰的惨白，难得冒头的胡渣一下巴都是，狭长的眼睛里布满了血丝。</p><p>可惜这一切无法平息他半丝的愤怒。</p><p>Off固执的握着他另一只没有插针的手。这人的手心怕痒，所以把十指连心这句话奉为真理。</p><p>“你不要激动。”小心翼翼的声音里有克制不住的颤抖：“就算你不在意…孩子，你自己的身体也吃不消。”</p><p>这个Alpha落了满脸的泪：“我求求你…你要我做什么都可以。我的一切…我的命…随你处置。”</p><p>“我只求求你，留下他们。”</p><p>“他…们？”</p><p>Singto适时插嘴：“送检的血样报告传回来，胚胎中有alpha，也有omega，是不同性别的双生子。”</p><p> </p><p>Tbc.</p><p> </p><p>正文 </p><p>卧室的窗帘被singto拉开通风，gun就一直歪着头欣赏外面的天空，从卷云直到到晚霞。</p><p>他心里很清楚，没成型的胚胎在他看来和作用不大的细胞一样，不存在任何独立生命的意义。</p><p>一旦他们长成个体，那又不仅仅是生命，还有他们带来的各种裙带关连，是活着就无法彻底斩断的牵扯。</p><p>Off就是这样打算的吧。</p><p>留着筹码，放低姿态，迷惑着他一次退一点点…也许最后他能得到的，连他自己现在都无法预估。</p><p>道理gun都想得明白，但他也明白自己从小黑白参半的走到现在，就是因为他与世人的逻辑并不相通。</p><p>可见他是任性的。</p><p> </p><p>天色没有彻底暗下来的时候，off端来燕窝粥，一口一口喂给床上的人。</p><p>炖盅少下一大半的时候，gun的脸上终于见到了一些气血的红润。</p><p>他抿了抿湿润的嘴唇：“你说，我要你做什么都行？”</p><p> </p><p>纽彻斯特警局局长上任刚三年，第一次收到了来自下属停薪留职的申请书。 </p><p>这个下属曾经还寄托着他心中的英雄情结。</p><p>批复很快下来了。</p><p>Krist对19层的认知就像是一个不该存在的魔法世界。</p><p>他一进门就看见Off右脚脚腕上拷这个金属圈，上面还连接着一条细细的锁链，长度足以让他在这套房子里任意走动。 </p><p>“是Gp63铬合金的，这么长的长度，连我们局都搞不到。” </p><p>off脸上漏出的得意把krist气得语无伦次：“啥？！！！这是啥！！！你把这当成他给你的嫁妆吗？！！能不能清醒一点？！！！”</p><p>“哎，不要那么暴躁。”</p><p>Off自顾坐下，稳稳拿起桌上的小刀继续切果盘。 </p><p>“你要当表叔了，得有长辈的稳重。记得准备大一点的红包。” </p><p>苹果浸过盐水后，被整齐的码在盘子里。</p><p>Off好脾气的招呼着：“singto，你让人送来的这些果子都很好，来，吃点。”</p><p>然后又抱怨：“你有空也劝劝gun，刚养好没几天，又要出门…昨晚回来的时候脸色都青了。问了他才说刚吐过…”</p><p>“您不用担心，昨天医生复查了，一切都好，吐得也不厉害，是正常的妊娠反应。”</p><p>“话是这么说…担心还是担心的。”</p><p>两人的谈话和谐到krist终于觉得这里就自己一个疯子。</p><p> </p><p>Gun在肚子大起来之前把生意都规整好后分派到了下属的手里。 </p><p>他这几年本就韬光养晦，这下一搞更像个遵纪守法的一等良民。</p><p>最违和的事也只不过是把本市前警员锁在家里。</p><p>不过人家是签了自愿书的。</p><p>Alpha还自动升级了话痨模式。</p><p>“医生说你前期一直靠抑制剂度过发情期，这次怀孕不能大意。”</p><p>“没事就憋出门，裤腰小了没？这衣服也得换，你之前那些长卫衣不是很好？多暖和！” </p><p>Gun根本没有身为人父的丝毫自觉。 </p><p>走起路来小腿儿依旧虎虎生风，偶尔还会在健身房对着沙包练一套拳，完全无视亦步亦趋跟在他后面的off露出委屈巴巴的神情。</p><p>开玩笑，他已经给了两个小家伙活命的机会。</p><p>想要当他的后代不能那么弱，不然就等着接受物竞天择，自动淘汰。 </p><p>Off只好天天把自己的白茶香放出来绕着他的omega团团转，来自父亲的信息素确实能很好的抚慰孕夫和肚子里的小宝贝们。</p><p>孕期的omega本身体质为了要吸引自己Alpha的关注，会变得又香又软，更不用说gun本来就敏感得不行。</p><p>于是即使他挺着比寻常6月份还要大一圈的肚子，浪起来也让alpha招架不住。</p><p>Gun储备的用具让他们在这种时期也能花样百出，没两天就会搞得屋子里全是让人脸红的味道。 </p><p>不过今天的情况要特殊一点。</p><p>不知是因为那位家庭医生的精湛医术，，还是off见缝插针的填喂和看顾，肚子里两个小宝贝长势喜人，常常还会让肚皮弹性跟不上的Omega爸爸撑得难受。 </p><p>off一发现gun抚着肚子皱眉就知道他又开始不舒服，急忙去翻刚到的包裹，里面是加急寄送的舒缓精油。</p><p>他把omega扶到床上，自己双手倒满精油搓热，从背后将人环在怀里，一边放出信息素一边开始用医生教的手法替他轻轻揉肚子。</p><p>Gun因为不适小声的呻吟着。off身上带着信息素的温度确实让他好受很多，于是他闭着眼往后又蹭了蹭，恨不得整个人都缩进这个怀抱。</p><p>off很久没有看到自己的omega有这样柔弱无依的姿态，更何况他现在还艰难的孕育着自己的后代。</p><p>紧紧占有他的情绪在alpha的脑子里叫嚣着，手下的动作也渐渐变了味…</p><p>Gun轻轻哼了一声。</p><p>他察觉到后面有熟悉不过的硬物抵着他的屁股，已经隔着薄薄的布料嵌入臀缝之间。</p><p>“我不难受了。”Gun覆上off还停在自己肚子上的手，按着他向下移动，直到碰到自己也抬头起来的性器。</p><p>“现在换这儿不舒服了。”</p><p>他笑了一下，又改口：“其实后头更不舒服…” </p><p>“你戳得那儿好湿。”</p><p>Off低头在他腺体那儿深吸了一口气：“又胡闹。”</p><p>“真的，你摸摸…”</p><p>Gun捧着肚子扭了扭：“要不是我这样了，也用不着你出力，我自己就能骑…”</p><p>“祖宗！别晃！”</p><p>off慌张的制止他：“一会又喊疼。”</p><p>“我现在就疼。”gun话音虽娇气，手上却利落的扒下裤子，撅起屁股拿off的手指就要往里桶：“你不给我按按里面，我疼得不行…”</p><p>老实说，孕期里几次性爱off都周到妥帖，但那不是gun喜欢的。 </p><p>他格外想念从前off把他摔在床上狠狠操弄，粗暴却厉害得不行，每每都弄得他一塌糊涂。</p><p>他甩开off的手，微微颤颤的爬起来跪在床上，扶好自己便塌下腰将屁股翘得老高：“上次医生跟我说这个姿势很稳当。” </p><p>放屁。明明是这个姿势alpha能进得更深。</p><p>Off也不拆穿他，毕竟现下自己性器的硬度不容他们再废话。</p><p>插入时off还是顾忌着omega看上去已是别人快临盆大小的肚子，动作缓又稳。</p><p>只是没想到刚进去一半，omega居然自己撅着屁股狠狠往后一顶。</p><p>动作大到off肉眼可见他的肚子剧烈的晃动了几下。</p><p>“该死…”</p><p>他立刻伸手想将omega的腹部笼在掌心下安抚，谁知gun的屁股也大了一个尺寸，他这个动作只让自己的阴茎又往里捅得更深了一点。</p><p>Gun爽到脖颈都绷得笔直。</p><p>Off突然发现自己身上的热度变得不太一样。</p><p>可没等他深想，自己的下体已经开始不受控的抽插起来。</p><p>他边挺腰边喘粗气：“小心…孩子…”</p><p>Gun翻了个白眼：你要真想小心，怎么不自己轻一点…</p><p>没多久gun就感到插在体内的阴茎前所未有的巨大，他都能想想那涨成紫红的肉棒塞在那水淋淋的穴里，把粉红的肉都操得往外翻的样子。</p><p>身后的off正好在不满的咕哝：“今天…怎么…好紧…”</p><p>他伸手揉了一把gun丰满到不行的屁股，给了那儿一巴掌。 </p><p>本意也许是想让omega放松。</p><p>敏感到不行的孕期omega怎么可能不是放松的。 </p><p>简单的逻辑off现在想不到。</p><p>他却什么都没顾虑，也不再在意那人身前摇摇欲坠的胎腹。 </p><p>再猛操几下，自己硕大的头部甚至顶到了omega生殖腔口。 </p><p>Gun终于有点害怕起来。 </p><p>可能刚刚剧烈的动作已经让肚子里的孩子们不满，他现在被里外折腾着，虽然前所未有的感到刺激，却也预感到这样下去自己马上就快受不住。</p><p>他呻吟着开口：“你…呜…抱…抱我起来…我…我坐着让你弄…啊…”</p><p>幸好off还听得进他的话。</p><p>跪坐的姿势让gun得以腾出双手去安抚躁动的孩子，off也因为他沉重的身体无法起伏得太厉害。</p><p>Gun的腹底被人操到酸胀，他委屈得皱了鼻，终于呜呜咽咽的哭出来。</p><p>夹杂着泣音的呻吟简直媚酥入骨。</p><p>Off伸手托住人的大腿根，把它们往两边掰，一会向上用力，一会又撤了力气让gun失去重心往自己身上跌坐。</p><p>他的物件烫得吓人，魔怔一般的往gun的生殖腔口顶。</p><p>Gun刚刚已经发现不对。</p><p>现在他眼一闭，把隐忍了许久的信息素一下爆发出来往off鼻腔冲去，下体同时紧紧收缩，用最大的提起绞着里面的硬物。</p><p>Off果然一阵战栗，精关失守将体液满满的灌进了他身体里。</p><p>Gun在晕过去前摸到了床头的按钮。</p><p> </p><p>Krist第一次看见脸脚上挂着镣铐的人还能有这种骇人的气势。</p><p>Off脸色青黑，singto硬着头皮让自己在他面前站直，心里早就想撒开腿跑离他的视线。</p><p>并不是因为他收到gun的紧急消息后赶来把off打晕在床上，也并不是因为他在医生告知需要off的信息素安抚omega时又用冰块把他弄醒。 </p><p>他叹气，坦白从宽：“这个精油的包裹确实被人调换过…都怪我没有注意。” </p><p>“没有注意？”Off额头上都青筋都快爆开：“这次的精油只是有催情成分，他就被搞成这样…下次如果混进的是什么致命毒素呢？”</p><p>搞还不是你搞的… </p><p>Krist只敢腹诽，表面赶紧推进话题：“gun是不是惹了什么人，要给他个警告？” </p><p>“最近两年我们都很低调。”singto皱眉：“按说不应该…”</p><p>“你赶紧查。他们知道Gun怀孕的事，很有可能是在你们亲信中出了问题。而下这样容易被忽略的药，应该是非常害怕被我们发现。”</p><p>“你这么一说我突然想起来，很早以前是有一家对头，后来他没落了，我们一直没有放在眼里。”</p><p>“有方向了就速度点。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>出了这事，Gun倒是开始乖乖听话，吃的用的都让off细细排查。 </p><p>直到有一天，他在新闻里看见了熟悉的面孔被警方带走。</p><p>是Singto汇报的那个下毒的老对头。</p><p>新闻里写了他一连串的罪证，预计得关个二三十年。</p><p>Gun微微挑了嘴角，转头问一旁给他按摩小腿的off：“你弄的？” </p><p>“嗯。”off头也不抬：“不用谢，为人民服务。”</p><p>Gun轻踹了他一脚：“谢屁！铬合金都锁不住你！”</p><p>Off笑着上来抱他：“冤枉，我都是通过singto联系的，不信你问他。他这次捅了篓子，可积极补偿呢！”</p><p>“…呵…肯定又拿老子的钱去买人情了…扣他工资！”</p><p>“好，随便扣。我也觉得他最近送来的甜汤越来越不好吃了。”</p><p>Singto心里苦，singto不说，但是singto敢用老板的卡给自己发补贴。</p><p> </p><p>等孕期迈入八月份的时候，gun没人搀扶都不敢自己下床。不仅是因为肚子的规模吓人，骨盆也开始动不动就跟触电了一样刺痛，一痛脚就发软。</p><p>Off心疼得不行，问了医生又说这事正常，只让他们注意点别摔了。 </p><p>焦虑的Alpha只能让krist和singto没事就往19楼跑，轮流陪off看着身体不便本质却还是多动儿童的gun。</p><p>双胞胎一般都会早产，但Gun还是很争气的撑到了足月。</p><p>只是这生孩子真他妈比他从前受过的苦加起来还要痛百倍。</p><p>不，万倍。</p><p>更可气的是，他在这头痛得直叫，off在那头哭得撕心裂肺，连亲表弟都看不下去的吼他别抢戏。</p><p>最后他们有了一个Alpha姐姐，和一个omega弟弟。</p><p> </p><p>孩子满月的隔天，off和弟弟一起消失在这座城市里。</p><p>他这次也在枕头下留了一张纸，是飞往挪威的机票。</p><p>还有一句话：“你带来的朝暮，终于能让我在没有你的日子里，也有活下去的意义。珍重。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>天光流转的时候，孩子仿佛吸一口气都能长大一寸。</p><p>Gun对off的离开似乎毫不在意，既不用singto追杀他到世界尽头，在夜深人静的时候也不为了离去的alpha哭泣。</p><p>他们连完全标记都没有，自己依旧是一个潇洒人间的omega。</p><p>只是gun放弃了原本想把女儿送回本家的想法，将小姑娘带在身边亲自教养。</p><p>这个厉害的alpha两岁就能把ak手枪拆了又装，然后用换上的橡皮弹打得singto嗷嗷叫。</p><p>Singto常常看着他们父子俩叽叽咕咕，嘴里说着别人听不懂的话，手下也都折腾着别人看不懂的玩意。</p><p>一直到小姑娘过了三岁的生日，gun才动手买了飞挪威的机票。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>挪威的奥斯陆小镇在挪威语中说的是“林间空地”。</p><p>这是gun和女儿一起学说话的时候第三个熟悉的词语。 </p><p>奥斯陆峡湾边有各种各样的小木屋。</p><p>Gun捏着手中的地址找到了相当不起眼的一座。</p><p>屋子门前的花园没有任何植物，只在地上贴了很多不同形状的彩砖，堆放着各种玩具和球类。</p><p>“暮暮！”</p><p>房子里传来熟悉的声音语气里全是气急败坏：“不要吃了！不准脱袜子！别踩面条！……别跑！回来！” </p><p>红色的大门被一个胖乎乎的小娃娃打开，那两只小短腿以令人惊叹的速度往外冲，不一会就撞在gun怀里。</p><p>“叔叔，借我躲一下！”</p><p>小胖子闪到gun的身后才发现，那儿已站了一个一个非常眼熟的小姐姐。</p><p>他惊讶得张大了嘴：“你…你和我长得好像！”</p><p>小姐姐不屑的撇嘴：“我哪有你那么胖…而且你是我弟弟，当然像我。”</p><p>“弟弟？”</p><p>“对。我叫朝朝，是你姐姐，比你早出世五分钟。五分为姐，终生为姐。”</p><p>两个小豆丁友好交流着，都没有发现面前的大人已经紧紧的抱在了一起。 </p><p>他们的无名指上都带着一圈指环。</p><p>“你非要和我一样，也不用跑得那么远吧？”</p><p>“你还敢说，我只用了三个月就找到你，你呢？让我等了三年…好狠的心。”</p><p>“我万一不来了怎么办？”</p><p>“我把暮暮养成纨绔子弟，败光家产以后回去缠着你让你养老。”</p><p>“………”</p><p>“宿命。”</p><p> </p><p>The end .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>